Pretty Rhythm:My New World
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: Get into the world full of Prism Shows and fun filled activities. A high school girl named Wendy Aiko,she's a funny and somehow a weird girl. Smart,good looking girl,but clumsy,forgetful and a crybaby too... Don't worry,I'll try to keep it Rated T just in cast. She'll meet tons of new Prism Stars,Family and Friends! Then she made a group called Happy Pride! And more things!Come!
1. Introduction Chapter: The New Idols

Author:Hiya! Please enjoy my story and...

Disclaimer:I don't own pretty rhythm but I own Wendy Aiko,Macarona Kirashima,Chihaya Aiko and other more!

Wendy Aiko,let's start!

Introduction Chapter: The New Idols

Author's POV:

Now I'll show you some of the charaters will come out:

**The Main Characters **

**Name:**Wendy Aiko

**Age:** 14

**Appearance:**A long wavy red wine hair with emerald green eyes. She usually wears a feminine clothing and in a prism shows she wears mostly a lovely and star clothing. Her high is the same as Otoha.

**Personality: **Kind hearted, some how forgetful and clumsy and her quote is "Hapi Hapi Hapi!"

**Bio:** Her mother Akemichi Aiko was a prism star to that die when giving birth to Wendy and gave a charm stone that is Special Coordinate Feminine Dress.

* * *

**Name:**Macarona Kirashima

**Appearance:**A 14 year old girl. She has a brown hair and red eyes,she usually wears a green uniform and a green hat.

**Personality:**Kind-hearted,caring,talented in prism shows and real clumsy.

**Bio:**One of Macarona's friend, Wendy how lent her to prism shows. After Macarona sees Wendy performed, Macarona decided to become a prism star in order to make people happy.

* * *

**Name:**Chihaya Aiko

**Age:** 14

**Appearance:** A dark blonde long hair girl who likes Prism shows and eyes are hazel nut is Wendy's younger sister but they really have not the same appearance as they are.

**Personality:**A kind hearted person, she sometime will be clumsy but easily get hungry.

**Bio:** Chihaya is Wendy's younger sister, she usually didn't want to be a prism star until Wendy shows her the true happiness of it, then she decided to become one. And now Wendy create a group called" Happy Pride" it means we use our pride to make everyone happy. Chihaya only debut in a team but seldom debut alone.

More will be publish

* * *

**2nd Main Characters**

**Name: **Kuroki, Odori (14 years old)

**Appearance**: Odori has yellow-orange hair that is up to her hips with a huge yellow bow attached to it. She is usually seen in her sailor school uniform. She is also shorter for her age which it makes her look cute.

**Personality: **Odori is a very kind girl. She doesn't let anyone down.

**Bio: **Odori has no interest on Prism Shows. She watches Prism Shows on TV because her sister, Kou, who works at Prism Stone, loves to watch them. One day, a Prism Star named Utau lets her perform a Prism Show with her so that Utau could join an audition. Odori then loved to dance in Prism Shows (even though she suck at it.). She can even touch music.

* * *

**Name:** Utau Akio (15 years old)

**Appearance: **Utau has long shiny blue hair. She usually wear her pretty midnight dress with a brown sling bag.

**Personality: **Utau looks mature but she is actually childish than anyone expected. At times, she looks evil but she is no harm to people.

**Bio: **Utau's real name is unknown. She is called Akio because she is related to Odori's schoolmate, Aoi Akio. She is a famous Prism Star and she works at Prism Stone. She once tried to join the Prism Queen Cup but she failed to win. Her hope didn't end there. She practiced harder this time to win the title as the Prism Queen.

* * *

**Name: **Kira Shinozaki

**Appearance: **Kira is a bit the opposite of Odori. She is tall and slim. She has long purple (light purple) hair in twintails. Aside from her school uniform, she wears shirts with skirts with colorful colors (it looks good on her.)

**Personality: **She's really an idiot at times but she can be reaaaalllly helpful. Kira has a catchphrase that says, "Kira no Kira!" (T/N: Kira's sparkling) and she even ends her sentences with "ra"

**Bio: **Ever since she saw Naru Ayase perform on stage, she loved Prism Shows. She practiced Happy Rain's dances and even perfected it. When she knew that her best friend, Odori, performed a Prism Show and won, she became her biggest fan and a great supporter. She is also a fan of Utau. One time, Utau got really sick and Odori needs a partner for a contest. Kira told them that she will be the replacement of Utau. They won the contest and the manager of Odori suddenly wanted Kira to join them. Thus, she became a Prism Star.

More will be publish

~Continue Story on Chapter 1~


	2. The Start! Wendy's New World

Author: Hiya! Here we start our fantasy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the pretty rhythm characters but I own my own characters.

Pretty Rhythm:The New World

Chapter 1: The Start! Wendy's New World!

'BOM!' A high school student named Wendy Aiko, a good looking one but a clumsy,forgetful and a **CRYBABY**.

Hey sis,you better look yourself better! A young gentleman, with short brown hair and blue eyes, Akisa Aiko. Then on the other side,a dark blonde hair girl with dark brown eyes,Chihaya Aiko, those are their siblings at home.

Their father Satoshi Aiko just came down, a handsome looking man too. He nodded at Wendy, "you should be careful next time Wendy!" He frowned as she cried."*cries* it hurts... Of course i'll... Cry!*cries*" She cried till Akisa went up and pat her head,comforting her with some pats on her head,Chihaya on the other side beginning to become jealous,she took one of her bread and bite it as she runs out."Waaaiiit!" Satoshi shouted but Chihaya ran away already. Akisa then did the same movement,"Father we're running late,bye!" He shouted as he smack close the door. "They're would never learn,anyway Wendy aren't you suppose to go too?" Satoshi then look down on where Wendy cry,"it looks she already ran away..." He nodded and sits down and eats his breakfast.

~AT THE BUS STOP~

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Wendy run as she screams that she's **TOTAL** late for school. She runs as fast as she could but suddenly bumped into someone,"Ow that hurts Bell-chan!","Bell?!" Wendy gets up from the ground a her eyes just rolled,"IT'S AYASE NARU AND BELL RENJOUJI!" Everyone from the bus heard her scream but the bus drove off. "Um, sorry for the bump just now." Naru and Bell then bowed to her,"No! Is not a big deal," She nodded. Bell was curious about her and asked,"um can you tell me,do you love prism shows and whats your name?" Bell asked her polite,"Yes! I do love prism shows and my name is Wendy Aiko!" She smiled, Bell and Naru then remembers something.

~Bell and Naru's Flash back~

: Bell and Naru,will you do a favor?

Bell & Naru: ?

: Can you find a girl, we need a designer there,can you?

Bell & Naru: Sure!

~End of Flash Back~

They nodded,and pulled Wendy,"Where are we going now?!"

N & B: to the prism stone rink!

W: How about my school?!

N & B: We will tell teacher later!

They pulled her to prism stone.

~At Rainbow Academy~

Wendy,Chihaya and Akisa we're in the same class,their teacher,Mr. Fukuda was calling the attendance,"Mrs. Chihaya," "Here!" "Mrs Wendy?" He rolled his eyes,asked:"Where's Wendy? Akisa,Chihaya?" "We don't know sir…" Mr. Fukuda nodded as he continued calling the attendance .

~At Harajuku Prism Stone~

Wendy,Bell and Naru finally reached there. There's a black colored love with a pink base and a big 'Prism Stone' word that says the shop's name,as they went in,there's some benches to be seen and a massive guitar, drums and piano, the inside front of the store sells different kinds of clothing. Besides that,there's a cafe too,and behind the store there's the make up corner and a design room for the design manager. But Naru and Bell leads her to the second floor,where there's a prism stone rink to be found there but they took Wendy to back stage.

"Am I really going to do a prism shows?!" Wendy was really nervous,"Is ok! Let's change!" But that they didn't notice is an egg was following them,"Puri~zumi!" Wendy went in the prism show world with no stones and just reminded Naru,"Opps,she didn't have any stones... "What?!" Bell shouted. A mature lady standing in front of her "welcome to prism show,may I have your stones?" Wendy just remembered she didn't have any stone,"Oh no" she then suddenly cry again. "Don't worry,you can design your stones too,remember?" Wendy exclaimed,she remembered that just loves to design, so she took out her notebook,and flip to a page that is written there

'Blue Torte Coord' (You want to see it? wiki/Blue_Torte_Coord)

"Then let's start changing!" Wendy then puts the new stone that Akai gave and wears them. Wendy then came out with a beautiful clothing,"Wendy Gambate!" Naru shouts as the Manager,Chisato Ibara,sits on the chair with Mr. Coo as they are the judge."Wendy,let's prism show,she's going to sing Butterfly Effect,let's prism show!" Mr. Coo shouts as the music starts

Kimi ga hitotsu habataku Sono tabi doko ka de

Kaze ga fuite Mirai wo ugokasu Chikara ni naru yo

"I can! Yes I really can!" She thinks as she dances

Deatta hi kara PEEJI megureba

Choppiri Otona ni natta kana?

Suddenly an egg pops out from now where,"PRISMI!" It turns into a guitar,Wendy flies up and catches it and then,

"PRISM,LIVE!"

Naru,Bell,Chisato and Mr. Coo was shock to see this,Wendy then did the jumps

FIRST JUMP!

LOVELY SPLASH!

SECOND JUMP!

100%PURE PURE ARROW!

She then did the third jump

THIRD JUMP!

SMILE-SMILE HEART DIVE LAUGH BLAST!

Suddenly she try do the fourth jump,it works

FOURTH JUMP!

Wings(Like Wakana is just rainbow colored) pops out behind Wendy's back

INFINITY RAINBOW PRISM PHOENIX!

After that jump,everyone was speechless,Chisato runs up with prism stone trunk and prism stone phone and says:"Congrats! You've became our design manager!"

Wendy was happy and cried happily,this is the time that Wendy will not forget.

Author:Please review some ideas please,thank you!

~Continue Chapter 2~


	3. Is time to shine,Chihaya!

Author: Is it good guys? I hope you guys will review the chapters, Wendy Aiko 11 Out! :3

Chapter 2: Chihaya's future, is time to shine!

~At Rainbow Academy,Class year 2- class 1~

"Wendy! Go out side and stand now!" Mr. Fukuda gave a punishment to her and she cried but obeyed him. As for that she still have tons of home work to do. Chihaya on the other hand suddenly got a MSM from someone:

Chihaya Aiko:

Can you meet me later Chihaya Aiko? I want to meet you on recess ok?

From:Hashima Uru

Chihaya nodded,"she turn her head to the left side and saw him waving his hand, Chihaya is in love but Mr. Fukuda standing behind,"What are you doing Mrs. Chihaya?!" The aura of the Anger comes out as Chihaya was scolded by Mr. Fukuda.

~Recess~

Everyone has gone down to the ,Akisa and Chihaya went down but suddenly made Chihaya remembered about the meeting thing,"Can I go off first guys?" "Sure why not!" Wendy was curious and left her walking up the stairs to the roof, and Wendy with Akisa try to sneak up there to have a look there.

~On the roof top~

Chihaya runs to the roof top, just seeing a guy, with white short hair, his name is Hashima Uru. His a newbie in Rainbow Academy, her loves to dancing, singing and perform at the roadside. He's one of the most porpular guy in school.

Chihaya blush as she sees Hashima,"So... What your going to tell me?" Just then Akisa and Wendy was peeking behind the door, " it's about prism shows..." Wendy then make a sudden smack on the door leaving Hashima notice them."Hey! Who are you and come out!" He frowned and shouted angrily, both Wendy and Akisa then comes out.

Akisa suddenly runs up to Hashima and slapped him:"HASHIMA DON'T MESS AROUND WITH GIRLS ANYMORE!" Akisa shouted in anger, leaving them fight already. As Akisa was gping to punch him, Wendy runs up there and protected Hashima with Wendy Getting hurt,"Ouch!" Suddenly, Wendy cried again and screams for pain. Chihaya on the other side was speechless and confused that whats really happening.

"How pitiful are you! Akisa Aiko!" Hashima shouted, just then Akisa said somethings about him,"he is... The top... Boy student... In edel rose..."Akisa spilt out everything about Hashima,"And...he's... Evil!"Akisa shouted the true reason behind him.

"What are you taking about it Hashima?!" Chihaya finally catches up their topic, but that time Mr. Fukuda went up and saw Hashima,Wendy and Akisa was beaten up.

~After school~

Wendy ran off to Harajuku Prism Stone to design some new clothing, Chihaya again followed her to Prism Stone to spy on her.

~At Prism Stone~

Wendy arrived early,so she went to her design office to make one, just then Chihaya made it. She sneak to behind and saw Wendy was making clothes,but Chisato pops out behind her,"What are you doing here momo?","Help!" Chihaya shouted as Wendy heard the shout from out side, running and opening the door. It looks like Chihaya fainted by Chisato's ambush.

~The Rest Room~

Chihaya woke up, just seeing Hashima sitting beside her,"You're awake?" He nodded as Chihaya get up from the bed,"Why are you here?!" Chihaya frowned at him, Hashima's eyes rolled,"Actually,I'm not evil at all is just Akisa is jealous at me...", Chihaya was confused said:" Then why he knows you?!"

"Because we are his pen friends," Wendy cut in their topic, then she pat on Chihaya's shoulder," Chihaya, can you become a prism star?"

"WHAT?!" Chihaya was shock hearing this,"Please Chihaya!" Wendy then sits down, begged her to become one. Chihaya have no choice and joined her. Behind them, a blue egg follows them,"Chi~FURU!"

~At the Back of the Stage~

Wendy gave a stone similar to Wendy's stone,'Apricot Torte Coord'

( wiki/Apricot_Torte_Coord)

Then Chihaya wears her head phones and went in to the prism realm,"Welcome to the Prism World, may I have your stones please?" Chihaya smiled,"Sure!" She puts the stone that Wendy gave her and wears it. Then she came out from the realm to the stage, Mr. Coo then announced out:"Mrs. Chihaya is going to dance Butterfly Effect!" Let's Prism Show!

Kimi ga hitotsu habataku Sono tabi doko ka de

Kaze ga fuite Mirai wo ugokasu Chikara ni naru yo!

Deatta hi kara PEEJI megureba

Choppiri Otona ni natta kana?

"This is fun! I never ever imagine that I can do this, this is my new shine!"

Ano hi mo hareteta ne

Bassari kitta kami mo Itsu no ma ni ka nobiteta ne

Then suddenly the Blue egg hatches into a penguin pair friend,"Chifuru!" It turns into a drum stick, Chihaya files up and catches it and then,

"PRISM,LIVE!"

"She can do it too MOMO!" Chisato,Mr. Coo,Wendy and Hashima was shock to see this happening.

FIRST JUMP!

POP MIX COOL SPLASH!

Music and diamonds files out as Chihaya jumps it.

SECOND JUMP!

100% MILKY SHOWER!

Milk falls down like rain drops.

THIRD JUMP!

HEART THROBBING MEMORY, FRIENDS!

"Wow!" Chisato shouted happily, taking out a blue colored trunk and blue colored prism phone and said:"Great job Miss Chihaya!"

Chihaya smiled at Hashima,"Your right Hashima! I should do prism shows!" Hashima gave a warm smile, making her heart go wild.

"Yea! That was awesome, maybe you guys should go to Edel Rose to become even better!" Hashima tells them about Edel Rose, Wendy refuses. "No, I'm going to Dear Crown!" She announced to him, "Are you sure?" Chihaya asked again, "Yes! If you don't want to come with me, you won't be Happy,Happy, Happy!" Chihaya was miserable so she ended up going Dear Crown to train.

Author: Is it good? Anyway guys please review some Ideas and character, if you want to make one, here's the template:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Association(Prism Stone,Edel Rose,Dear Crown,etc): **

**Bio/History(How did you become a prism star?):**

**Prism Jump(Add on as you go):**

**Prism Act(If it has one):**

**Prism Live(If it has one,what instrument):**

**Pair Friend(If it has one,and one only):**

~Continue to chapter 3~


	4. Shine,The Feminine Girl!

Author:Hiya! Long time ya! I have too much school work! Anyway today is all about Macarona's live with their parents and the main part is... FIND OUT!

Chapter 3:Shine,The Feminine Girl!

Kirashima Residence

Macarona woke up from bed with her messy hair, she showered and changed her shirt then she when down. "Macarona dear,good morning!" There's a sweet man sound coming from down stairs, "Morning dad!" It was Macarona's dad! (Here I give some format...)

Name: Haruto Kirashima

Age: 38

Gender: Male

Allification: A lawyer

"There's some cheese bread and tea, come and eat now dear!" Her dad grinned,"Sure!" Macarona sits down with her dad,took her cheese and eat it happily. "Yum! I'm done eating! Dad,I'm going to prism stone now!" Macarona said pleasantly. "Wait, what you suppose to do before that?" It was Macarona's mother!

Name: Shinzo Kanzaki

Age:38

Gender: Female

Allification: A magazine designer

"Uh,write my diary?" "Yes! That your tasks first,do it now or there before I..." Her mother frowned angrily,"Yes!" Macarona then goes back to her room,took her diary that the cover is 'Prism Stone',then she runs to Prism Stone.

At Prism Stone

Wendy just arrive there,she goes to the sweets corner and ordered some things as Ann came out,"Hi Wendy,I guessing you want chocolate cheese cake ya?" Wendy laugh a bit,"Yes please." Chihaya comes up to the sweets corner,"Wendy,did you see Macarona anywhere?" She (Wendy) nodded. "No,I guessing she's late again..." Wendy exclaimed. Just then Macarona arrives,"Am I late?" She breathing non stop. "Of course your late,and it's the fifth time your late!" Chihaya was mad,Naru nodded. "Chihaya,calm down, is not really a big deal…" "Yes,she's right, anyway we have different lives!" Wendy and Naru reclaim,"But she's late tons of times,can we even forgive her?!" They started fighting,then suddenly there's a penguin came out,"STOP IT MOMO!" The bucket fell on everyone,Wendy,Macarona and Chihaya then looks at Chisato,"A... ALIEN!" Naru and Ann forgotten not to let her out,"Wait,wait,we can explain!" Naru and Ann exclaimed.

After 10 minutes

"Wait, am I dreaming?! There's another Prism Messager is missing?!" Wendy,Chihaya and Macarona exclaimed,"Yes,now there's 7good queens and 1 bad queen here,we need 7 Types of prism lives to defeat and find the queens momo..." Chisato said everything about the 7 Prism Queens, "Wait! Macarona! You still can't do a prism live yet momo!" Chisato exclaimed,"but I..." Macarona nervously shakes,"I...I..." Then all the sudden she runs of, "Macarona!" Everyone shouts,it was no use... But then Wendy looks at the dinning table, "Wait, is her diary!" Everyone packs up, Wendy then opens the diary,here how it looks like:

Monday,March 30 2014,

My father was watching TV after his work,my mother still forced me to write this diary or she's going to take it and show it to her friends,how cruel!

There's 3 pages torn,"it looks like she hate those..." They all nodded continue looking at it:

Friday,April 2 2014,

My father when to an overseas job, my mother then have the chance to force me to say at home and do nothing, how cruel!

Skipping to May,the current day,

Saturday,May 21 2014,

My mother still tells me to write this diary or she's still attends me to write the diary, man how cruel!

Everyone nodded,seeing pages to pages,all about the diary, "Maca-chan..." Naru reclaimed."See! Chihaya! She got to write her diary first before coming,no wonder she's always late!" "Sorry..." Everyone felt sad to her,"No! We must get her to do a prism live!" Wendy demanded them,"Your right!" "Yes!" Everyone accepted the fact that Wendy claimed, everyone then runs out leaving Naru and Ann behind.

Near Dear Prism

Macarona was so tried, just then a person named Miyaki Miyuki(Yellow Queen) saw Macarona sitting there, she walks in front of her,"Um miss?" Macarona heard a pleasant sound,she turns around and saw her,"Um who are you?" "I'm Miyaki Miyuki and your Macarona right?" She nodded,"How you know?" "Can you do a prism live?" She questioned,"No I can't..." Macarona's head was down,Miyaki tells her something and gave her something,"Here, use this stone and dance Vanity Cologne, I sure you will do one!" Then when Macarona just going to say thank you,she's gone.

Back at Prism Stone

"Did you found her?" "No.. I didn't.." Everyone got back to the store,"We need her to do a show momo!" "WHAT!?" "Yes,an Audition momo!" "Oh no!" Everyone panicked,by that time,Macarona pops out." I'm here guys!" "Macarona!" Every exclaimed,"Hurry momo! No time to waste!" "Ok Boss!"

In the Prism Realm

"Welcome to the prism realm,may I have your stones?" The usual Akai, "Sure!" Macarona then she took out some stones:

(Tops:British Casual Girly Blouson

Bottoms:British Casual Girly Skirt

Shoes:British Casual Girly Bootie

wiki/British_Casual_Girly_Coord) "Ok then!" Akai pressed the button,Macarona change into that outfit.

On stage

Macarona then comes on stage, everyone was cheering,"Macarona gambate!" "Go Macarona!" Macarona smiled,"Everyone,let me do a fairy TALE!" The music started

Onna no ko no VANITI Naisho KORON

Mochi aruko Namida to uso to SHUGAA

"Wow she's so cool!" Naru exclaimed.

Me wo tojite ne Aruku to ne Bou ni butsukaru

Okoranaide Shinkokyuu Kore wa shikou JIKKEN

Shinpai sare chau yo Dakedo Demo ne Angai heiki

'I always fall,into darkness but my fairy tale... Is still the best!'

Onna no ko no BANITI Himitsu dayo

Soko no hou Doryoku to ai to kimi

'No matter what,I will let out my fairy tale!'

Then an egg pops out,"Femi, FEMICA!" Macarona then files up and catches a flute,"No Way!""Prism Live!" Macarona did a prism live!

Hanabi mirai Hirogatte Watashi no naka no

Yawakoi toko Sasaeteru Sonna omoide ARU YO

"First Jump,FEMININE SPALSH!"

Yuzurenai no Totemo Daiji BESUTO Kimi e no omoi

Onna no ko no BANITI Ganjou na

DOKI DOKI wo kakushite tanoshimu no

"Second Jump,MY FAIRY TAIL DREAM CITY!"

Onna no ko no seibun Shitteiru?

Netsu shite nai ICHIGO to Kizu to MIRUKU

Onna no ko no seibun Fushigi nano

GARAKUTAni KIRA KIRA oshamarasu

"Third Jump! KIRA KIRA, TURNTABLE!"

Watashi tachi BANITI Naisho KORON

The crowd keep on cheering,"Wow Macarona!" "Fantastic Fairy Tale!"

Mochi aruko Egao to yume to SORUTO Uso to SHUGAA

BANITI KORON

After the Audition

Macarona goes back to her house after that, "Hi Maca dear,I assume you did a great job at the store right?" "Yes father!" Macarona replied happily,she went up into her room,took her diary,torn the pervious page and rewrite it:

Saturday,May 21 2014,

I have a great time today that I can do a prism live,I even already have a mascot in my prism phone, I promise myself to write this everyday that I go to Prism Stone!

Femica then comes out from her phone,"Hi,what's your name?" "Femica,Femica!" "Femica? Oh I going to take care of you everyday ok?" She smiled "Femica,Femica!" "Ok then!"

Then they go on their usual lives.

Author:Wew,done! Yeah Macarona can do a prism live,what's up next? Tune in here and post some reviews and ideas guys,so see ya guys after 1 week of War(School),Maybe?


	5. Edel Rose, The Famous Group

Author:Yo guys! Yeah I'm in one piece here,ok here we continue to find the prism stars,and I just changed the name Wendy Akisa,just call me Wendy,Wendy Out OuO

Chapter 4: Edel Rose,The Famous Group!

At Prism Stone

Wendy was designing some clothing, she though of making a group clothing,she took out 3 piece of paper and there's 3 similar designs,then she went to Prism Realm.

At The Prism Realm

Wendy got into The Prism Realm,"Hi Wendy! You got new designs?" Akai exclaimed. "Yes please here I want to make for my team!" Wendy smiled. "Ok then,PRISM STONE, MAKE!" Akai shouts as she press the button as the stone comes out when it's finish. "Wow it's a loving coord!" "Thanks!" (Here I tell you,just go Aikatsu Wikia to see the clothing,Thank You for your support!)

"There's Pink Parade Coord,Blue Parade Coord and Yellow Parade Coord,How adorable!" Akai blushed as she sees the beauty of the clothing. But then suddenly a trio pops out,It was Tristar MSH,the famous group in the world and in Edel Rose. The leader is Maruno Anomika and the members are Hiroshi Sasaki and Hikaru Miyoshi (Red Prism Queen),"Akai make these for us!"She(Maruno) throw the book to Akai and she catches it. "Um Akai who are they?" Akai ignored,then she gave them the stones that they made already. "Hey you!" Sasaki called out,"Um what is it?" Wendy barely could smile,"You have a group right?" She smiled a bit. "Yes,why?" Wendy Questioned,"We will be having a contest called The Dreaming Session,want to join?" Sasaki smiled,while the others frowned,"Oh Sure Then,Thanks..." Then everyone went out from the portal.

At Edel Rose

Tristar MSH just got out from the portal,"Sasaki, why you invite them to the session?" Maruno frowned, "Oh,I tell you,if we defeat them, would they never ever come near us again?" Sasaki exclaimed,"Sounds good to me~" Hikaru accepted the fact. "Ok then..." They all nodded.

At Prism Stone

"Hey guys! Let's go on this Session!" Wendy called Macarona and Chihaya to come,they looked at the name,"The Dreaming Session?" "Yes! Let's try it! Shall we?" Naru nodded,"You sure?" "Why Naru?" Wendy Questioned,"You're all just newbies, and they even don't know the group Happy Pride just yet, so how?" "Easy,just write is Prism Stone!" Wendy replied with guts, Naru had no choice,they end up help them join the Dreaming Session.

Day of the Session

"WELCOME!TOO,DREAMING SESSION!" The MC calls out, "I suppose today is a great day for Prism Shows right?" And the other MC was... Mion Takamine! "Yes Mion-san! And this with any Prism Act or Lives! Lady Mion, which do you like? Act or Live?" MC questioned,"Oh for me, I think both are fine but you got to see their coordination and all to know whether they actually wanted to become the best." Mion replied. "So I suggest the competition should start?" Mion exclaimed,"Oh...AND NOW WE WILL LET OUT SOME TEAMS!" MC reclaim.

Backstage

Wendy,Chihaya and Macarona are waiting and the line,each of them go out stage,the MC announced: "AND NOW WE HAVE THE NEWBIES! TEAM PRISM STONE!" "Let's go girls!" Wendy exclaimed,"OHH!" Happy Pride then skates out to the rink,"Wow! So this is how we going to do!" "And the crowd is HUGE!" Chihaya somehow shivers a bit,then here the MC announce again:"OUR FINAL TEAM AND THE FAMOUS TEAM,TEAM TRISTAR MSH!" Maruno,Sasaki and Hikaru when out from backstage with their team clothing. "OK HERE COMES THE RULES!" The MC announced," EACH TEAM LEADER IS GOING TO TAKE A CARD WITH NUMBERS AND THEN THEY GIVE IT TO THE WORKERS,AND THE FINAL RESULT WILL COME OUT WHO VS WHO!" Two workers then put a box with numbers,then they vote. "Wendy, don't get 1 and 2,or we will the first to lose!" Chihaya exclaimed it to Wendy,she nodded and goes in front to get a number,"Uh?!" Wendy gave it to one of the workers and goes back to her place. "Wendy what number you got?" Both of them are curious,Wendy kept silent,"AND HERE ARE THE RESULTS!":

Soliel VS Prism Roses

Tristar MSH VS Prism Stone

Hello Prism VS Generations

...

"Oh no! We are going to play against Tristar MSH! Chihaya and Macarona exclaimed,"Um is not a big deal,really..." The MC announce again:"THE WINNER OF THE FIRST AROUND IS SOLIEL,NOW TRISTAR MSH VS PRISM STONE!" "What?! That fast?!"Is was so fast that is their turn, they see the screen it was Tristar MSH going first, they went out from stage with their coord,

(Magenta/Cyan/Yellow Trio Coord)

"Here we are guys! Let's Prism Show!"

Try Star, Take Higher

Tri-Star, Take Higher

Triangle, Star Higher

Try Star, Take Higher

Tri-Star, Continue Try

Kimi no me ni, watashi wo yakitsuke tai

Yuzuranai, motomeru mono wa subete

Ubai toru, Femme fatale no inryoku

I know, I know, I know You love me, Baby

Shakunetsu no sora, mahiru demo kimi wo

*The crowd getting louder* "Wow their great!" Wendy exclaimed.

Mitsumeteru hoshi, flare no hikari wa

Yurameite iru dress no yō deshō

I know You want to touch me free

Zetsubō ni samayotte makkura de kodoku de iru to omowanai de

Koko wa, heart ga mezamete, hana saite

Respect shiau basho

Dokoka daitan na tokoro ga suki dakara

Chance muda ni shinaide

Dōzo, motto chikazuite Please Take Me Higher

Dakishime te odori mashō

Donna wakusei datte, hitoribotchi de

Kagayakeru wake janai

Then a red penguin with a green penguin pops out, "SESHITY!ETHNTY!"

They three caught the 2 Violin and a Xylophone,"No way!" Wendy was shocked,then everyone.

"PRISM LIVE!"

FIRST JUMP,SEXY AND ETHNIC SPALSH!

SECOND JUMP,TRIO ANGLE KISS!

THIRD JUMP!OUR PERFECT SENSATION!

FOURTH JUMP! INFINITY PRISM TRIO PHOENIX!

And then...(the wings are the same as Bell and Wakana)

FIFTH JUMP!

"What?! They can do the fifth!"

THE REVOLUTIONARY OF ROSETTE NEBULA!

*The crowd goes wild*

"WHAT AN AMAZING SHOW FROM TRISTAR MSH! THEY GOT 10,847KARATS! AND NOW TEAM PRISM STONE!" "Is our turn!" "Ya,let's do it girls!" "OHH!" Happy Pride went out to stage,

"MINNA,LET'S HAPI HAPI HAPI!"

Hey! Yell todoketai dare yori mo donna toki mo tomodachi dakara

Happy! Te ni shite Step by step yūjō isshō mune ni aru yo

Nē mōsugu soba ni

itsumo irarenai

Sonna hi ga kurutte

kangaetaku nai nai nai

Demo otagai ippo saki wo

Bōken ōen chōsenshitai

*Crowd keeps cheering on* "No way!" Sasaki was shock to see them so well,"This isn't happening?! Prism Queen Sparkle?!" When Hikaru says that,there are some backgrounds,

Wendy having flowers falling down slowly,Chihaya having sweets falling slowly, and Macarona having white feathers and white ribbon falling slowly."This is Prism Queen's Sparkle! But why!" Hikaru was shock seeing Happy Pride got the Queen's Sparkle in them.

Kitto norikoete yuku donna mondai mo kimi nara

Smile smile sō positive ni!

Let's go with you hitori ja nai mon

ALL:PRISM LIVE!

Hey! Yell todoketai dare yori mo donna toki mo tomodachi dakara

Happy! Te ni shite Step by step yūjō isshō mune ni aru yo

All:FIRST JUMP,LOVELY,POP AND FEMININE SPASLH!

Sā kyō wa itsumo yori nagaku katarō

Kon'na hi wa jānette kaeritaku wa nai nai nai

All:SECOND JUMP, 1000%HAPPY FRIENDS ARROW! Happy Naru!

Datte ima wa ima shika nai

Zenshinzenrei kyōkan shitai

Zutto kawaranai kara itsu datte kimi ga suki

All:THRID JUMP! DO RE MI FA,SLIDER!

Peace peace sō wakeatte

Thank you! Like you! Nakayoshi da yo friend

All:FOUTH JUMP! OUR HAPPY SENSATION!

Hey! Yell otona ni natta to shitemo nando datte tsutaetai yo

Lucky! Mikata ni day by day yūjō banzai honmono dayo

Then...(Macarona have the wings like Otoha,Chihaya have the wings like Ann)

FIFTH JUMP! FLY HIGH GIRLS!

Ī koto dake janai toki mo aru

Kujikenaide omoidashite

Stand up! Watashi ga itsumo

Daijōbu zutto soba ni iru yo

Hey! Yell todoketai dare yori mo donna toki mo tomodachi dakara

Happy! Te ni shite Step by step yūjō isshō mune ni aru yo

na... oh

Dare yori mo best friend

SIXTH JUMP!

TRIANGLE OF FRIENDS!

*Crowd goes even wild*

"OH MY! WHY TEAM PRISM STONE IS SO COOL! DO YOU AGREE LADY MION?" The MC questioned,"Yes,it was great,not too shabby,I liked their performance, and their coordinations are cute too! This should be my favorite team now." Mion replied,"SOO NOW HERE'S THE RESULTS!" "Oh please!" They prayed hardly,"AND THEY GOT... 10937KARATS! THEY DEFEATED TRISTAR MSH!OMG!" Some of them are silent, some of them still cheering and some of them freezes up.

After 1 hour

"So now here are the results cart:

Soliel VS Prism Stone

Generations VS Power Remake

KOU VS WhiP

YoUnG VS MIMIC

The contest will continue with these,

please welcome in Soliel!" Mion announce as three people came out with different funny clothing, (Sunrise/Sunshine/Sunset Coord)

Wanabe Dante,Yuri Hideki(Pink Queen) and Sliva Mayaka(Blue Queen), "We've been waiting for you, now let's dance!"Wanabe replied as she point at Wendy and the others.

Author: Hi guys! Can't believed they defeated Tristar? Oh yes but on their way, the second opponent is going to block their path,the result? Find out! And see ya!

~Continue on chapter 5~


	6. The Prism Queen Arrival

Author: My connection is not SO GOOD! So this is another update ya? Let's Remake!

Chapter 5: The Prism Queen's Arrival!

"We've been waiting for you, now let's dance!"Wanabe replied as she point at Wendy and the others. "Sure we will get you guys!" Chihaya started her bad habit big talk as Wendy pull her to back stage,"What is it?" "Chihaya,if we big talk,we might lose you know!" Wendy exclaimed,Chihaya nodded,"Then, LET'S REMAKE!" The Music started,

Hi,signalize!

Kotae ha motto takai sora no kanata

Iie, chigau yo

Boku no me ni mo mieta chi no hate

(Wanabe have black feathers and ribbon as background,Yuri has sakura flowers falling and Sliva has jewels falling)

Do that signalize!

Hageshiku natta mune no atsui power

Sō da minagiru nanika ga,

Dakara ima wo shinjite

*Crowd goes wild* "This is what call true Prism Show!" Wanabe shouted, They all nodded,but Wendy keep looking, her eyes keep sparking.

Hajimeyō, tada no akogare ja nai

Chance for me

Zankoku na yume ga yume de yume ni narunda

Hora chōsen matteru yo

Kimi to mukau basho wa doko darō

Mabushii kibou no naka he

Nozomu basho ha doko darō sagashi ni ikō yo shuppatsu da

Mukau basho ha mirai no

Bokura no kibou no naka ni

Nozomu basho ha mirai no kagayaki ga aizu Let's go, go!

All:PRISM LIVE!

Hi visualise!

Tatoeba kyō ha aoi meiro datta

Hayaku nukedase

Boku to kureba ī sa kono mama

FIRST JUMP!COOL,POP AND LOVELY SPALSH!

Do that visualise!

Hikari no yō ni hashiru fui no energy

Furueru hodo no kiseki wo

Dakara ima ha shinjite

SECOND JUMP!ANGEL KISS!

Kanaetai, tsuyoku negai tsuzukeru

Get a luck

Junsui wo utaō utae utaitainda

Mō zetsubō nante shinai

THRID JUMP!AURORA RISING!

*Crowd gone wild,super wild* "What! They can do Aurora Rising already?!" They were shocked,"They actually is our rival..." Maruno reclaim.

Yagate umare kawaru sekai wo

Kanjiru yokan no naka de

Utsuri kawaru sekai wo, motomeru

FOURTH JUMP! INFINITY HEART INTERNAL!

(Their wings are like Ito,Naru and Ann)

tabi da ne zenshin da

Umare kawaru melody

Bokura ha kibō no naka sa

FIFTH JUMP! AI NO SYMPHONY! L'AMOUR DE L'ANGE!

Yatto kawaru melody hirameita chizu de It's new world!

"What isn't this June Amou's Prism Jumps?"

Do the live, take a chance! Do you know, do you know?

Do the love, take a chance! Do you know, do you know?

SIXTH JUMP!TRIO EMPEROR DANCE!

Do the live, take a chance! Do you know, do you know?

I believe love!

"No wait is the 10 jump Rainbow Tail!" "Huh?" They all was shocked again,(Ok let me explain, after they do 10 jumps they will do Rainbow Tail,this will get up to 10,000 points ok let's continue!)

SEVENTH JUMP! THE REVOLUTIONARY OF ROSETTE NEBULA!

Mukau basho ha doko darō

Mabushii kibou no naka he

Nozomu basho ha doko darō

EIGTH JUMP! FLY HIGH GOLDEN STAR MAGIC!

sagashi ni ikō yo shuppatsu da

Mukau basho ha mirai no

Bokura no kibou no naka ni

NINTH JUMP! OPEN OUR TRIO FLOWER!

Nozomu basho ha mirai no kagayaki ga aizu Let's go, go!

Do the live, take a chance! Do you know, do you know?

TENTH JUMP!

"Ah! No wait!" Maruno call out to Wanabe,They ignored. RAINBOW TAIL!

Do the love, take a chance! Do you know, do you know?

Do the live, take a chance! Do you know, do you know?

I believe...love comes!

THE JUMP OF THE PRISM QUEEN! DARK AURORA RISING!

Everyone was speechless,(I'm speechless myself yo!*Sweat drop*)

"Uhh... So here are the results for Soliel..." The loud talking MC was speechless too,"It was 15,365Karats..." "Omg!" Happy Pride was shocked,"Oh,it's rest time, so participants and audience,please make your way to the food court and eat or rest,thank you!" Mion announced as everyone goes to the food court.

At the Nearby Food Court

Happy Pride are with Tristar MSH eating ramen and some parfait,"So you know Soliel's true face now..." Sasaki talked with Chihaya,"Can we even defeat them?" Maruno questioned, but on the other side,

Wendy was pulling Hikaru away,

"Wait what your doing Wendy!" She pulles Hikaru away,then push her to a corner,"Are you a prism queen? Hikaru?" Wendy already notice that she is the queen,because there's a cloth on her waist,that only queens can wear,that's Wendy notice on Hikaru,Yuri and Sliva when their dancing,"Wendy you..." Hikaru was speechless.

Back to Backstage

They still have 30 minutes before they even go on stage,Wendy goes to the prism realm as fast as she could,"Akai, make this for me,fast" Akai nodded,"Ok,Prism Make!" "It was Oldie Swan Coord,Monster Cat Coord and Wicked Mirror Coord? It's adorable!" Akai blushed at the beautiful clothing,"Wendy where you been?" "Here of course,come let's change into these clothing!" Wendy handed Monster Cat Coord to Macarona and Wicked Mirror Coord to Chihaya,"Ok then!" They all put the stone on the template,"Ok,

PRISM CHANGE!" They all changed into their clothing,and went out to stage just in time,"OH WOW ISN'T IT AN ADORABLE AND GREAT COORDINATION! LADY MION!" The MC liked it,Mion Smiles,"So I guess this will get a points of 3000 - 5000 ,this is a huge advantage!" Mion replied,Wendy looked up Mion and smiled, "So Minna,HAPPY NARU!"

Mainichi chigau watashi ni kizuiteru kana

Anata to utau watashi ga ichiban kirei

Chiffon no blouse ni hizashi wo atsume tara

Tokimeki ga yokan ni naru

Senobi shita perfume hazumu kokoro mitai

Kaze no naka odotteru no

*Crowd cheering happily and it's wild*But then,"Starn,STARN!" "What! Isn't it Starn?!" Starn pops out as Wendy files up to catch the guitar ,"PRISM LIVE!"

Anata no hidari gawa de, kasanete itai rhythm

Mezameru tabi ni koi shiyō

FIRST JUMP,STAR SPALSH!

Mainichi chigau watashi ni kizuiteru kana

Kinō yorimo kakujitsu ni suki ni natteku

Hora, kikoete kuruyo Sweet Music

Volume wo agetara Wake up, Love!

SECOND JUMP!STARDUST SHOWER!

Mitsumeru kara Sympathy yakusoku wo kureru no

'Eien' wo yoyaku shiyō

THIRD JUMP!GOLDEN STAR MAGIC!

namida iro no asa wa mukae ni iku kara ne

Futari nara heiki dakara

FOURTH JUMP!ANGEL WINGS!

Kuchizu sanderu koe ni naranai uta ni nosete

Otonabita breath tsutawaru ne

(Rinne's Rainbow Wings pops out)

FIFTH JUMP,MY LOVE SENSATION!

Tsunaida tenohira wa mō shizenna katachi

Sukoshi zutsu, demo saisho kara kimatteta mitai

SIXTH JUMP! MISS FAIRY GIRL!

Mainichi chigau watashi ni kizuite hoshii

Anata to utau watashi ga ichiban kirei

SEVENTH JUMP! MY FAIRY TALE DREAM LAND!

Gyutto heart no kokyū ga yorisou toki

Nē, suteki na oto ni kawaru

EIGHT JUMP! AI NO SYMPHONY! L'MOUR DE L'ANGE!

Zutto futari rashii uta, kikasete

Mezameru tabi ni koi shiyō

Mainichi chigau watashi ni kizuiteru kana

NINTH JUMP! LOVELY RAINBOW!

Kinō yorimo kakujitsu ni suki ni natteku

Mainichi chigau watashi ni kizuite itene

TENTH JUMP! "WENDY!" Maruno shouts to Wendy,she ignored as her waist pops out a cloth says,'Rainbow Prism Queen'" "WENDY STOP IT DON'T CONTINUE!" Chihaya was stoped by Macarona as her waist also pops out a cloth,'Brown Prism Queen'.

HAPPY NARU INFINITY ARROW!

Anata to utau watashi ga ichiban kirei

Hora, kikoete kuruyo Sweet Music

Volume wo agetara Wake up, Love!

LUNAR RAINBOW! SPEAD YOUR WINGS,RAINBOW TAIL! "Ahh!" Everyone sees the light as the time stopped,the 10 Prism Queens gathered together,"So the rebel of defeating Kou is hard huh?" The Orange Queen Questioned,"But our goal is too make the background,50 jumps and 2 types of wings combine to defeat her,isn't it?" Sliva Questioned,"No,no,50 is impossible!" The Green Queen exclaimed,"But Kou did it in front of us CLEAR,no way…" Miyaki reclaimed,"OUR RAINBOW QUEEN SAY SOMETHING BEFORE THE SPARKLE IS GONE!" Wendy was speechless,"I'm not the true Rainbow Queen,for now... use the Prism Queen cloth and do 10 jumps, I'll find my mother... No,the TRUE RAINBOW QUEEN BACK!" After all that,time goes back as Wendy landed on the ground already,

"Wow..." The MC was speechless, "Hey continue!","Oh now we will see the result,is…" Chihaya who's the one praying only,"We won." "Eh?" "Is 21,451Karats oh wow THEY WON AGAIN OVER SOLIEL OH WOW!" "We won again!" Chihaya hugs Wendy and Macarona,they both ignored. "So here we have these final contestants left:

Generations VS KOU

MIMIC VS Prism Stone

Be sure to see the next show guys! Up next Generations Versus KOU!"

Mion announced as Happy Pride returned to their break rooms.

At Team Prism Stone Break room

Wendy and Macarona was looking at their stones,but Chihaya was doing nothing,"Guys?" She called out,they ignored. "Chihaya…" "Yes?" Wendy stands up and run to the control room,"I got to go!" "Wait! Wendy!" Chihaya can't catch up leaving her alone.

Prism Shows Control Room

Wendy reached there and holds the association,Hijiri Himuro."Hijiri make this one on one battle for us!" Wendy keeps holding his shirt as the security guard comes and take her, "Wait don't take her just yet leave her alone!" Hijiri demanded, the guards put her down and goes away, "What is it you want to tell me Wendy?" Hijiri knows her and she didn't notice,"I want a one on one battle,please Himuro chairman!" She begged him,"Why? But this is a team battle to get a secret prize," "No, is for some thing please Mr. Himuro!" Wendy begged hard,Hijiri accepts but,"Not on your next one, for the final match then only if you win this match." Hijiri demanded, Wendy then accepts the fact, then she went back as she heard the MC announced:"TEAM KOU WON THE FINAL AND ON TO THE SEMI FINALS! WHO WILL BEAT THEM? UP NEXT! MIMIC VERSUS TEAM PRISM STONE!" "It's your team Wendy,He exclaimed,"Yes I'm going!" "Wait here these stones are for you young lady." He gave her June's Nobel Snow Coord,The Pure Fresh Wedding and The Pure White Wedding,"Why you want me to have these?" "These are spare,so I planned to give it to you Specially to you Wendy" "Thanks a lot Mr. Himuro, bye!" "See you Wendy!" Then she runs back to the break room and find Chihaya and Macarona and gave them the stones, "Here, use these to perform!" Wendy demand,"Why all the sudden?" "Just do it,then they went to backstage to meet MIMIC.

Author: Yo guys! Sorry is messy a bit, 10 exclusive jumps? Oh well the really one is in the 3DS Pretty Rhythm My Deco Rainbow Wedding game,so I will say again,There are 10 Good Prism Queens and 1 Bad Prism Queen, Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, Brown, White and Rainbow for the good,Black Queen for the Black,ok is time for my speedy exit,Ciao~

~Continue on chapter 6~


	7. Flashback Chapter of The Prism Queen

Author: Yo! Published 3 chapters at the same time? No... I have not much time, so I write 3 or 4 at the same time to finish it... But this is a flashback chapter but same old Chapter 6 ok? But then I post this longer... BTWs, questions to the chat and Now let's Happy Naru!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroki Kou, it's Ayari81's OC, and I don't own Otome(Aikatsu's Otome),Sugashi(a sure name of Star Driver), I just don't own Otome Sugashi!(Orange Queen), annnnnd DARK PRISM SHOWS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! ok then... Let's continue!

Chapter 6: Flashback Chapter of The Prism Queens

Summary: At Prism World, before Wendy was even born. There's a girl named Akemichi Aiko, she is a poor girl with no families, but then she was the next generation of the Rainbow Queen, she was shock to hear this, even her friend would belief it. But she didn't gave up, try and try again till the end, but then she tried to make The Aurora Rising Jump, but then her feelings are sad, then her baby Wendy was given the title after Akemichi did the Aurora Rising. By that time she cause the rebel of the dark queen, Kou Kuroki, to learn the Dark Aurora Rising and separate the Queens, the prism world is breaking apart again. Rinne as the leader of the Prism World was gone, everyone panics. In the end is up to the Queens to save it.

Akemichi was skating around the world with Rinne,"There is a lot of shows aunt!" Akemichi saw a lot of shows of Naru and the other main characters, "Happy Naru..." Rinne exclaimed the quote that she usually says. "Eh, what is it aunt?" Rinne smiled,"Nothing, I just reclaimed a memory..." Rinne smiled at Akemichi again, "Happy, Happy, Akemi!" Akemichi exclaimed.

But for awhile later... The world breaks apart, "Huh!" Akemichi looked around the breaking prism world as their route vanish into thin air with their wings as well, "Aunty!" Akemichi shouted, as Rinne was gonna fall as well, she vanishes and became a prism stone, that stone falls into Akemichi's heart and passed down to Wendy Aiko. The stone was rainbow colored but is just prism sparkle of the queens.

Before the Prism World breaks down, they are some more people there that didn't go with Rinne and Akemichi. "I'm bored..." Hikaru of the red queen exclaimed, everyone was SUPER BORING, by the time. Yuri of the pink queen nodded, she continues to design her stone. "But is our decision not to go right?" Macarona of the brown queen frustrated a bit, but Sliva of the blue queen was playing games with Miyaki of the yellow queen. Otome of the orange was sleeping in this moment. But then the purple and green when out shopping, "Oh damn it..." After a while later, the land breaks, "Whats that?!" Miyaki and Sliva covered their ears despite that they heard the crack. Hikaru and Yuri went out but Otome remains sleeping as Macarona shakes her, "Otome, wake up!" Outside the house, the crack was bigger and suddenly a big hand appeared in front of Yuri and grabbed her, "Hikaru!" Yuri was took into the crack as everything falls apart, "Yuri! Everyone! Spread your wings!" Hikaru, Macarona, Sliva, Miyaki and Otome spread their wings, but it vanishes as they were sent flying though the sky to Tokyo where new future comes.

And who's hands is that?! Now we go to a black world where there's a queen there, Kou, she is a nice black sexy queen (XD) to start up. She was bored, then she could destroy the prism world with her bare hands as a worker of hers came in, "Kou-sama, the barrier of the Prism World is gone, would you like to break it now?" She nodded, it would be fun to catch them, but only one, "Okay, get it ready," "Yes ma'am!" The worker runs off, as they prepare a machine that could destroy a land, as they were finished, Kou proceeds to break the sky and barrier, and then she took Yuri, then she throws her into another machine, to let her sparkle vanish but failed, in the end she throws Yuri to Tokyo leave Yuri without her Memories, just only a tiny bit left, so now Kou was happy and all and proceeds to travel to Tokyo.

After Akemichi did the Aurora Rising at stage in Pretty Top and Kou did the Dark Aurora Rising at the same time, Rinne's sparkle with the prism world is gone and all into Wendy's heart before Akemichi died or so. So until today, the Wendy Aiko we know has the remaining prism sparkle and needed help so she could make the Prism World shine again!

Author: The End! Is it good?

*Everyone jumps in*

Kou: Why should I be!? I'm the bad one here!

Chihaya and Macarona: how about us eh?!

10 good queens: We are not dying yet aren't we?!

Author: Ok ok GUYS! Calm down, I'll post the next one fast, if can, ok so... Bye! See ya!

~Continue on chapter 7!~


	8. MIMIC VS PS, is everyone booing us!

Author: Hello minna! I'm total sick... *sneeze* anyway here we continue on our chapter!

Odori, Kou,Kira and Utau: HEY! WHEN DO YOU ATEND TO PUT US UP?!

Author: After MIMIC VS Prism Stone... Annd! MIMIC! Does not belong to me! Mizuno You is not mine! Is from an anime called Star Driver! MIMIC belongs to my friend but I won't tell you who is it!

Odori, Kou and Utau: And we belong to Ayari81 :3

Author: Annd… HAJIMARU!

Disclaimer: Characters that I don't own are written already, Cheki Love and Que Sera song is not mine!

Chapter 7: MIMIC VS PS(Prism Stone), Is everyone booing us?!

~BACKSTAGE~

At backstage, Wendy, Chihaya and Macarona meets the group MIMIC that consist five members: Mizuno You, Iboshi Iyoshi(Purple Queen), Mikuru Anna, Iya Iyoshi and Chiharu Mihuno. "Well isn't it the famous girl on stage, hehe..." Chiharu said it with a sadistic and rude smile, "The girl who exactly did 10 jumps in a row with some nice background…" Iboshi exclaimed with a low voice, "Nice wings to show off…" Iya reclaimed but Mizuno and Mikuru didn't said anything at all. "So girls should we get started?" "Yup..." The five girls when off to Prism Space, took their stones, it was the Pink Torte Coord, Purple Torte Coord, Blue Torte Coord, Plum Torte Coord and Apricot Torte Coord(All from Aikatsu! Not mine) Akai blushed at the stones, and she starts the changing, "PRISM CHANGE!" Everyone change into their stage clothing, and MIMIC went up to stage with their glamours looks, "How sexy looking is that!" The MC exclaimed, most of the audience agree but some sweat dropped, "Hey! Do your work!" Mion glares at him, making him go back to work, "So now is MIMIC time! So let's Prism Show minna!" Chiharu steps up and put up a smile, "We'll show you, true symphonia!"

(TEMI TEMI LOVE TEMI TEMI LOVE

SHO MI SHO MI LOVE, SHO MI SHO MI LOVE)

Hitori wa dekinakutatte Kimi to nara dekichau

Naritai jibun mo mezashite Ashita e SO LET'S JUMP

JUST LIKE THIS JUST LIKE THIS

OH BOY!

*Crowd goes wild*

"What is this feeling in my heart… I feel like… Our mother's heart…" Chihaya reclaimed, Wendy and Macarona titled their head a bit.

LET'S MAKE FUTURE

JUST LIKE THIS JUST LIKE THIS

TELL ME WHY? SAY HELLO

(ONE TWO THREE FOUR!)

Soba ni LOVE Soba ni LOVE I KNOW THAT CHEKI CHEKI BABY MY LOVE

Todoke LOVE Todoke LOVE I KNOW THAT DOKI DOKI BABY YOUR HEART

Kimi to nara Donna koto mo Koete yukeru

Soba ni LOVE Soba ni LOVE I KNOW THAT CHEKI CHEKI BABY MY LIFE

Mizuno and Iya starts off first, Heartful Splash!

(TEMI TEMI LOVE TEMI TEMI LOVE OH YEAH OH BABY

SHO MI SHO MI LOVE, SHO MI SHO MI LOVE)

Then Mikuru with Iboshi, Pop and Cool Splash!

CHANSU wa mou mattecha dame Tsukamu mono dakara

Nankai tsumazuitatte Akiramenaide

JUST LIKE THIS JUST LIKE THIS

OH GIRL! LET'S MAKE FUTURE

JUST LIKE THIS JUST LIKE THIS TELL ME WHY? SAY HELLO

Chiharu jumps up and twirls, Heart Pounding… EXPERIENCE!

Soba ni LOVE Soba ni LOVE I KNOW THAT CHEKI CHEKI BABY MY LOVE

Towa ni LOVE Towa ni LOVE I KNOW THAT DOKI DOKI BABY YOUR HEART

Kimi to nara Donna koto mo Koete yukeru

Soba ni LOVE Soba ni LOVE I KNOW THAT CHEKI CHEKI BABY MY LIFE

Then Iboshi and Iya twirls, Jewelry Spin, then they stop and cross their hands and let it out, CROSS!

Shippai no ato CHANSU ga matteru

Issho ni Mirai mezasou OH

"All the jumps! Are the same as Aira, Ito and Mion and more!" Wanabe exclaimed and pops out from now where, "They where did you…" "Awhile ago…" Wanabe cuts Macarona's line before siting down beside her.

BUSHI BUSHI MY LOVE DON DON mae ni

CHEKI CHEKI MY LOVE Susundekou yo!

Egao de LET'S GO WOW!

Mou DON'T LOOK BACK

Soba ni LOVE Soba ni LOVE I KNOW THAT CHEKI CHEKI BABY MY LOVE

Mizuno and Mikuru reach out their hands together, Rainbow Arc, FANTASY!

Mune ni LOVE Mune ni LOVE I KNOW THAT DOKI DOKI BABY YOUR HEART

Kimi to nara Donna koto mo Koete yukeru

Chiharu then does her final jump, she shape a star and throw it to mid air, Shining… Future Star, she punches the star and twirl and jump, EVOLUTION SYMPHONIA!

Everyone was happy after seeing the jump, then…

Soba ni LOVE Soba ni LOVE I KNOW THAT CHEKI CHEKI BABY MY LIFE

MIMIC went though a tunnel, it's the prism act tunnel, then they goes out from the tunnel and their back each got angel wings.

"What's that!?" Macarona and Wendy exclaimed, "A…Prism Act…" "Eh?!"

Prism Act, SKY HIGH SYMPHONIA, DREAM!

(TEMI TEMI LOVE TEMI TEMI LOVE OH YEAH OH BABY

SHO MI SHO MI LOVE, SHO MI SHO MI LOVE)

The prism act is showed the audience's precious memories, especially Chihaya's and Wendy's.

~Memories Flashback~

Satoshi was playing with the trio babies that consist Akisa, Wendy and Chihaya. "Oh why Satoshi just playing with them?" Akemichi, as their mother questioned the man who's playing with them,"What you mean darling? Their our children aren't they?" Both Satoshi and Akemichi giggled, "Come on, bring them here, it's time for lunch Satoshi!" Akemichi said it with a lovely smile as Satoshi carry the trios to the table, Wendy was hanging on Satoshi's head, while Akisa and Chihaya was hugged tight by Satoshi, "Your cute when Wendy is on your head right?" Akemichi giggled hard as Satoshi blush as he put down Wendy and the duos. "Is not like that, come on babies, snake time!" "Yay!" Chihaya was so happy back then until Akemichi have a cancer one week later.

~At the hospital~

"Miss Akemichi, your cancer is getting worst, why aren't you stopping your prism shows?" The doctor questioned Akemichi who was frustrated, but then she didn't said a thing, proceeds to walk away.

~End of Flashback~

Wendy giggled so much because she didn't see the part that Akemichi got a cancer, "Father was so cute right Chihaya?" As Wendy turned to Chihaya, "Chihaya? What happen?" Chihaya was crying a lot, "Chihaya-chan! What happen?" Macarona runs up to Wendy and Chihaya, "Wendy… why did… mother decide to continue her prism show when she… got a cancer…?" Wendy was frustrated, "What… you mean?!" "You didn't see the memories… until the end… of it?!" Chihaya questioned the girl in frustration, Macarona too, but her's is a sweet one,"Chihaya, is all about the past, don't worry, it won't happen already because it's…" Macarona stopped halfway as the MC reported, "Okay! MIMIC score is…*drumroll~~* 25,680 karats! Oh WOW!" Everyone cheered happily as The trio group was shocked and hears some audience: "How would anyone could get that high!" A man shouted, "Mommy, I guess MIMIC will win…" a kid said to her mom, "I bet Prism Stone will lose over them!" He reclaimed. "Next up, TEAM PRISM STONE!" Some audience cheered but most of them booed, "Why everyone is booing?!" Macarona exclaimed, "Never mind that, let's go!" Wendy and the duo when in the prism realm and change into their wedding dresses, "You look beautiful girls!" Akai said blushing as the trio smiled, "Thanks Akai!"

~On stage~

"So there they are, IT'S PRISM STONE!" Everyone glares at them, "The Noble Snow Coord… The Pure White Wedding and Pure Fresh Wedding?!" One of them shouted, "IS A FAKE CLOTHING!" The man throws a banana skin at the Prism Stone group, "Hey that was rude!" Macarona said as a can of soft drink was thrown at Macarona's head as she falls down, "We don't want you on stage at all! Just let MIMIC win!" Everyone was so angry, because MIMIC did something to them, "Chiharu, what do you did in the prism act?!" Wendy turn around as she glares at Chiharu and there was a brick coming towards Wendy's head, even Mion and the MC didn't expected, Himuro too. But just in time, Chihaya caught the brick and throw it in the nearby dustbin and drag Wendy back on stage, "Wait Chihaya!" "Just do that later!" Chihaya shouted at Wendy she didn't react, just go back on stage. "MINNA! JUST GET OUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! LET'S PRISM SHOW!" Chihaya shouted as loud as she could with her tears falling, but the music course started, "It's Que Sera!" Mion exclaimed the song that they sang last few years.

Haha ni ane ni koibito... Kaze ni ame ni kokage ni...

Itsudemo nareru anata no tame nara

Chihaya jump and twirls, POP MIX TEAR SPLASH! Her tear has become rain and with the music note as well

Umi e sora e uchuu e...

Kono mune kara tobi tatsu

tatta hitotsu no hikari no na wa "ai"

Macarona and Wendy jumped and twirled, FEMININE AND LOVELY SPLASH!

Yume ga egaku SHUPUURU GAttobi

Owaranai TORABERU

KE-SERA de

Wendy then slides on a rose road, MILLION ROSE, OF PASSION! Wendy shouts as she blows the rose into petals.

Ii yo ii no Sono mama de iin da Soko ni ite kureru dake de

HAPIRAKI na

mirai ga aru Ryoute wo hirogete

Macarona then files up to the sky, MY FAIRYTALE DREAM CITY!

Donna anata demo daijoubu

Kowai koto nado nanni mo nai

But then Chihaya didn't do the jump accordingly, then everyone, PRISM LIVE!

Watashi no ai wa makenai

Watashi no koe wa karenai

Wendy files up and twirls, Heart Pounding, EXTREME EXPERIENCE!

Watashi tachi no ayumi wa tomaranai

Macarona jumps and twirls while tea cups pops out, MY FAIRY TALE TEA PARTY!

Moshi mo tamashii wo ushinattemo kibou no soba ni ite

KE-SERA de

Chihaya twirls up to the sky, Aurora, RISING!

Everyone cheered happily all the sudden, "Did our plan fail Chiharu?!" Iboshi ask the girl in-question but she didn't say a thing at all.

Ii yo ii no Sono mama de iin da Ikite ite kureta dake de

Wendy files up and rainbows came out, SPREAD YOUR WINGS! RAINBOW TAIL!

SUICCHI wa ON

Itoshisa kara yasashisa ga umare

Macarona jumps on each disk, KIRA KIRA, TURN, TABLE!

Sekai juu wo urushiteku

Kanashimi nanka tomodachi ne

Chihaya then did the same thing as before, Aurora, RISING! But then, FINAL! Chihaya's back pops out angel wings and she fly around happily.

Nanni mo nai... Zenbu aru...

Wendy, Macarona and Chihaya files up to the sky, "Maca-chan, Chihaya-chan" "ehm!" "Let's go to the future!" Then the trio hold hands together and rainbow came out with lots of flowers, TO THE FUTURE, PRISM STONE!

Everyone, almost the whole world was amazed, but then Chihaya turns behind and glare at Chiharu, who controlled everyone's mind but not the prism stars.

****Prism Act Flashback****

MIMIC was on their way to the stadium, suddenly Team Prism Stone (who saw not suppose to be there) hurts the Team MIMIC and stole their stones away, which they didn't did that at all.

****End of Flashback****

Chiharu smirked, she turns and walks away, "Where are you going Chiharu?!" "Let's go guys..." Mizuno, Iboshi, Iya and Mikuru ran towards Chiharu who was walking away. "So Team Prism Stone got..." Then a drum roll sound pops out, "25,681 karats! They won over MIMIC with a slight 1 point! Now is Team Prism Stone VS KOU!" All the sudden, Himuro of the chairman pops out behind the trio on stage, he took out a microphone and announced, "So did everyone have a great time? It's time for a separate prism show!" Everyone titled their head, "We will pair each contestants into 3 groups, the one with the most karats wins the contest! And the prize will be…" he took out some stones, "The symphonia collections!" Everyone cheered so loud, that the trio could not stand the sound and went backstage.

***At backstage***

Team Prism Stone ran to backstage to rest, then suddenly an arguing sound pops out behind them, "Odori and Kira, how many times to I have to tell you, sang that part properly!" "YEEEEEEESSSSS KIRAAAAA!" "Utau give us a breaaaakkkkk!" It was Team KOU, who was rehearsing their song as Odori and Kira was not singing properly, Wendy, Chihaya and Macarona sweat dropped after seeing their matter, "Wendy, so what should we wear for the next show?" Chihaya asked, "Maybe our mascot clothing?" "Yup!" Macarona smiled as Prismi, Chifuru and Memica pops out from the stone appearance, so will they able to defeat KOU and get the symphonia collection?

Author: DDOONNEE! I hope you like it because is messy XD, now for my ninja art, ESCAPE JUTSU!

Odori, Utau, Kira and Kou: WWWWAAAAIIIITTTT!

****CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 8****


End file.
